


WHAT HAPPENS IN LAS VEGAS...DOESN'T STAY IN LAS VEGAS!

by Sickpuppyinexile



Category: Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickpuppyinexile/pseuds/Sickpuppyinexile
Summary: Mike is waiting to meet Miles in las Vegas. He has a gig to perform as support of QOTSA but the man also has  a crush on his friend Miles who is happy to leave Los Angeles for a weekend, hoping it would help him to forget his misery.





	WHAT HAPPENS IN LAS VEGAS...DOESN'T STAY IN LAS VEGAS!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [666QB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/666QB/gifts).



> Hello everyone; here is a long one shot about Miles and Mike. I have loved and believed in Milex since the first second I saw them together but Miles looked so happy with Mike during his weekend in Las Vegas that I couldn't help but think they were a very nice pair. Given the fact that one of my best friends shared the same thought, I decided to write something for her and I have enjoyed every single moment of it. ;-))  
> So if you're not interested in taking a little break from Milex don't read it, otherwise enjoy it.  
> I wanna thank 666qb for pushing me, supporting me and correcting my English; it wouldn't look so good without her help.  
> Ily

It was always a pleasure going out with Miles Kane. Mike never knew what to expect on a night out with Miles except that it would be a night to remember.

Mike was happy to have the chance to spend some time with Miles; he didn't consider himself one of his closest friends but they were good enough friends to know what happened in each other's life and it was great to catch up after some time.

Mike had been in Las Vegas for a couple of days already and he was waiting for Miles to arrive anytime soon. He had seen Miles' funny posts on his Instagram account and the man looked extremely excited and very impatient to enjoy the weekend in Las Vegas.

"Miles!"

"Hey man!" Miles exclaimed opening his arms and hugging Mike pretty tightly, placing a loud kiss on Mike's cheek. One of the things Mike liked about Miles was his cheerful disposition and the fact that he didn't have any problems showing his affection, no matter if it was for a friend's newborn, a longtime friend, one of his girlfriends or... his boyfriend. Which probably wasn't right to say given the fact that Alex wasn't really Miles' boyfriend. Anyway, even if Miles looked and acted like a tough and sassy guy most of the time, he was a very sweet and caring person, always making sure that people around him were having fun and feeling good.

"It's been some time since the last time we've met," Mike said as Miles let him go, feeling almost blinded by the smile that Kane was flashing.

"Yes, I've been pretty busy lately," Miles replied, his hand resting on Mike's shoulder, squeezing it a bit.

"What's happened to your hair?" Mike asked with a giggle, pointing to the highlights standing out on Miles' head and he hoped it wasn't something too embarrassing to explain but well, probably there wasn't anything too embarrassing to explain for Miles Kane.

"I've lost a bet," Miles replied with a smile but his eyes betrayed some kind of sadness.

"Who chose the punishment? You don't look very happy with it," Mike asked, hoping not to be too intrusive now.

"Actually...I've lost a bet with myself."

"Yourself?" Mike asked curiously.

"Yeah. Pretty stupid, isn't it?"

"I am a bit confused; how about a drink while you explain?"

They sit down at the counter of the bar in the hotel where they were staying and after clinking glasses and making a toast to the wild weekend they were about to enjoy, Miles spoke.

"I went to London for a few days and I wrongly thought I would have the chance to meet Alex. I didn't expect him to stop doing everything he was doing and disappear with me for a while but I hoped to have a half a day ...a couple of hours...a few minutes at least ... but no, at the very last minute he didn't manage to come and meet me," Miles said in a resigned tone, downing the glass in one go and asking the barman to refill.

"Well, I think he's under lot of pressure with his new album; his fans have been waiting for it so long and they are both a bit crazy and pretty demanding," Mike said, knowing that he had just given Miles a very predictable explanation, something the man had probably heard from Alex a dozen times already. "But more likely, he had an unexpected setback or...- _or maybe he's still the same bitch that doesn't give a fuck about you_ \- " Mike thought without saying the last part aloud.

"Or?" Miles asked with a frown.

"Or maybe he was concentrated on something and didn't want to lose his focus on the thing he was doing," was Mike's quick reply.

"I just wanted to see him and say - _hello Aly, did you miss me the way I've missed you?_ -"

"Well you have to admit that you are a hurricane, Miles. We both know it wouldn't be just a quiet - _hello!_ -"

"Yeah, I am a fucking hurriKane!" Miles shouted, showing his muscles with a perfect bodybuilder pose, accompanying the gesture with a grunt. Mike laughed and finished his drink and Miles went for his third as soon as he wasn't flaunting himself anymore.

"If you keep going like that, you'll be drunk before it's time to go to the gig," Mike said, and Miles downed the glass in his hand staring at his friend with a defiant look.  
Mike noticed the defiant look but also the sadness still lingering behind those brown puppy eyes that were desperately trying to hide that he was still hurt by Alex's behavior.

"Why are you staring?" Miles asked.

"I am not staring!"

"You were staring; are you planning something I should know?" Mikes asked with a cheeky grin while ordering another shot.

Mike had forgotten how it was to be with Miles; the man was a magnet and he already felt under his spell, enjoying it more than usual.

"I know you've planned to get drunk, Miles, because it always ends up like that when you're not with Alex but I'd like you to wait till the end of the night so we can have dinner, you can see my performance and shout my name out loud then we can see QOTSA together behaving like crazy fans and enjoy the party we've been invited to."

"I know how to hold my drinks, mom" Miles replied giggling and then, he put an arm around Mike's shoulder to pull him in. "Thanks for keeping an eye on me, mate. And let me say that this sounds like a really nice date," Miles whispered with a smirk into Mike's ear.

Mike felt his knees weaken because, honestly, it was too much to handle. Miles' lips had brushed his ear, he had felt his warm breath the moment he had whispered those words and shivers had run down his spine, spreading sensations he hadn't experienced for a while. And as if it wasn't enough, Miles' strands had tickled his jaw and his perfume had invaded his nostrils making him want to smell his neck... - _stop it, Mike! Get a grip on yourself!_ -

"You can count on me," Mike answered managing to say the words without showing the storm that was going on in his mind and body. "Now you'd better go to your room, take a shower and change into your fancy clothes," he added as he needed to take a break from that damn hurriKane that Miles was.

"Yes, let's go, mate. You come with me," Miles said as he caught the handle of his suitcase and walked towards the elevator.

Mike sighed and followed him, unsure if he was more happy or frustrated. He could swear that Miles didn't want to be alone because he didn't want to think about Alex but he didn't know if he was strong enough not to lose his marbles being in the same bedroom as Miles.

"I am afraid I cannot give advice to a fashion icon like you; better we meet here in thirty minutes," Mike said, silently hoping that Miles would not insist.

"No, come with me mate! I don't need any fashion advice but I could use you to make some funny videos for my fans and keep me away from the minibar," Miles said and he gestured for him to enter the elevator with a pleading look.

"Okay, okay," Mike said and entered the elevator.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Miles watched himself in the huge mirror, his hands on his hair, pulling it back and then picking some strands and let them fall on his face.

"I told myself I would dye my hair blonde if Alex turned me down again. Because they say blondes have more fun and I want to have fun, I want to be happy, I want to... never mind," Miles said and he picked up his phone from his pocket. "Come here, let's take a selfie," Miles said, quickly pushing his sad thoughts away.

Mike put an arm around Miles' waist and he leaned his head against Miles' as the man took a couple of selfies.

"We rock, baby!" Miles said and a genuine smile was back on his face, making Mike happy.

Mike had shot a video of Miles imagining to be a modern power ranger, had joined him in an improvised duet in front on the huge mirror in the bathroom, had watched Miles jumping on the bed like a six years old kid while talking nonsense and had had to look at him taking off his t-shirt and pants before the man disappeared in the bathroom for a shower.

- _It wasn't a great idea to meet him before the performance; he has already fucked up my mind_ -Mike thought, letting himself fall on the couch. He tried to calm his mind taking advantage of the fact of being alone while Miles was showering but a message from Ben interrupted him. ~ _did Miles arrive? Remember to not party with him till after the gig. See you at 6:00 pm~_

Ten minutes later Miles was out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist; the cheeky bastard had searched for eye contact and Mike had failed miserably in his attempt to pretend not to be interested in taking a look at Kane half naked.

"Do you like what you see? I am training three/four days a week, sometimes more if I can; I didn't think I would be able to get abs like this in less than a year," Miles said and Mike hoped that he wasn't looking at him like a drooling fan girl. Drops of water were falling from Miles' hair down to his chest and the same drops continued their way down to his abs, stopping their run on the white towel. Thank God Miles hadn't put the towel too low on his hips but knowing Miles, Mike knew that the man would be able to open it to show him the v-line just to flaunt his chiseled body properly.

"You did a great job, Miles! I wouldn't be able to be so dedicated; even if I 'd like to have a body like yours, I am not a big fan of training," Mike said, trying to sound relaxed and to not think about the v line previously popping up in his confused thoughts and what there was below it. But was he really interested in that? Did he really want to sleep with him? Maybe he was just having fun fantasizing about something he knew wouldn't happen. He had been with a couple of men before and even if he hadn't enjoyed it as much as expected, he still liked the idea of doing it again and Miles would undoubtedly be the right one to make him finally enjoy the experience in the best way possible. After all, he had distracted Turner from his relationships more than once so he probably had some skills. His thoughts had been interrupted by Miles' voice and he decided it was better to pay attention to him and not to overthink something that was very unlikely to happen given the fact that Miles would end the night dead drunk.

"I have a great instructor who is also a great motivator; that makes things easier," Miles explained and he bent over the suitcase to pick his underwear and the other clothes he needed to wear.

"I don't know; I think I would get bored in few months."

"Alex doesn't train as often as me and he doesn't do it regularly but his body has become better since he began boxing; you should give it a try."

- _Great; not only did he mention Turner but he also told you that Alex's body is better than yours_ \- Mike thought feeling pretty disheartened and it was as if Miles had read it on his face.

"I didn't mean you need it because you look good, Mike! But believe me, mate, it helps you mentally and anyway it increases you stamina and that's good when you have to give everything you have on stage," Miles said and then, he disappeared into the bathroom. Mike closed his eyes again trying to relax but Miles kept on talking.

"How do you feel? Ready for tonight? I want you to blow my mind," Miles yelled from the other room.

- _I am available to blow also something else but I guess I would not be that great, probably. I bet that Turner is the king of blow jobs and I can't compete_ \- Mike thought, feeling even more frustrated.

"At what time we have to be at the venue?"

Mike hadn't paid attention to the question; he was still thinking about the fact that Miles was a fucking sexy man with a hot body and with a sort of idiot but good-looking boyfriend while he was...an average man close to his thirty that didn't sport a sculpted body and wasn't a famous rock star yet. At least Miles had behaved and had gently avoided showing him the huge dick hidden behind the towel because he was sure that he had a big one, just to make him feel even more inadequate about the possibility of being his one night stand.

"At what time, Mike?" Miles asked again, peeking out from the bathroom door to check his friend.

"Six o'clock."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I was just thinking that we need to have dinner very early; I hope you don't mind," Mike hurried to say and Miles told him it was perfect because he hadn't had any lunch.

They finally left the room and Miles looked like he had come out of a fashion magazine; the blue suit looked great on his lean body and his ever present smile made him look extremely charming.

During the time spent at the casino of the hotel, Miles hadn't stopped seeking contact; sometimes it was just a quick touch of his hands - _his beautiful hands_ \- other times the man rested his arm around his shoulder and he had also kissed him on the cheek a couple of times. Mike was happy to be the object of Miles' attentions but he also felt a bit uncomfortable knowing that Miles was just probably feeling a bit lonely and rather sad behind his happy facade.

Miles hadn't managed to win anything at the slot machines but they had laughed a lot and told stupid jokes all the time and Mike had really appreciated that Miles didn't know the concept of personal space. At six o'clock they met up with Ben and had a light dinner before going to the venue where they had to play.

Miles stayed backstage for a while before leaving Mike and Ben alone to concentrate and get the last things ready. Miles was in the parterre on Mike's side of the stage and while waiting for the gig to begin, he had tried to call Alex. It was a decent hour of the morning in London but obviously the idiot hadn't picked up the phone. He tried again but, as expected, the result had been the same. Alex never found time for him and that wasn't a surprise; he knew that he wasn't and never would be Alex's priority but he decided to write him a message.

~ _Hey love, how are you? I am at the Royal Blood's gig followed by QOTSA. It's a pity you're not here. What are you doing?~_

Miles stared at the screen; his message had been delivered and now, a second tick was informing him that Alex had read the message. He waited for Alex's reply but it didn't come. Alex was so oblivious to how Whatsapp worked that he didn't know -or probably had forgotten- that he couldn't pretend not to have read his message. - _Wanker_ \- Miles thought and then, he put the phone away into his pocket.

Miles looked around and decided to concentrate on the fact that he was going to have fun looking at Mike singing on stage and giving him all his support. He put a smile on his face and run his hand through his hair and then, he began to hum one of his new songs, thinking of the moment he would be on stage too. Suddenly the light went off and people around him began to scream so he did the same and let himself get carried away by the music.

Mike walked on stage feeling more nervous than usual; he quickly searched for Miles and smiled at him when the man whistled at him and clapped his hands up in the air. He began to sing and play and he gave all he had to the crowd, feeling more excited than usual by the fact that Miles was there watching him. It wasn't easy to make Miles forget Alex Turner but he thought that it wasn't enough to be a great singer, a talented musician and a handsome man if you were a dickhead playing with someone's feelings. He didn't know if he had a chance with Miles but for sure he wouldn't treat him badly or break his heart.

The gig went smooth; Miles enjoyed the way Mike acted on stage, he liked the sound of Mike's voice and he had noticed how sexy and cute he was. - _Do not even think about feeling something for another fucking rock star, Miles. He's gonna make you suffer and you don't need it_ \- Miles thought. Mike winked at him a couple of times and had shot him several glances and Miles couldn't help but enjoy the gestures of appreciation he was receiving. - _I am a fucking rock star and I don't behave like an idiot so maybe it's just Alex's problem if he behaves like that_ \- Miles thought as he started looking at Mike in a completely different way.

Miles waited for Mike to take a quick shower and change into fresh clothes. He complimented him for the great show with a long, tight hug, a loud kiss on his brow and various pats on his shoulder. They said goodbye to Ben and went to get something to drink before taking place at the side of the stage to enjoy QOTSA's gig.

They made a toast to their night and they clinked glasses sharing an intense look. Mike hoped that Miles was ready to push Alex away from his mind and let himself go without getting too drunk and Miles told himself he deserved to enjoy this night with his friend Mike and didn't need to get drunk to forget his misery.

Mike and Miles had the time of their lives during the QOTSA's gig. They sang along together to almost all the songs; at the beginning they were just standing next to each other, then, Mike had caught Miles' hand while they were singing with their arms up in the air. After that, Miles had put an arm around Mike's shoulder and they had sung four songs in a row like that, with Miles holding the other man close to him. Mike had also taken a video of them with their cheeks pressed together singing happily and Miles had put it on his IG story. Each passing second the two men were getting more and more excited for the fun they were having, feeling happy in a way they have never imagined possible. There were only a few songs left and Miles had felt Mike's fingers brushing against his own more than once, as if the other man wanted to take his hand but wasn't brave enough to do it. When Miles felt Mike's hand lingering against his again, he moved his fingers to catch the other's ones and they finally locked them together. Mike had turned to look at Miles and Miles had smiled at him and they stayed there hand in hand till the end of the song. Mike decided it was now or never so he approached Miles' cheek and kissed it.

"I can't remember the last time I had so much fun, Miles" Mike said and he stared into Miles' eyes, hoping that Miles would understand also what he hadn't said to him explicitly.

"I am enjoying this night too," Miles replied with a smile and his hand moved on Mike's cheek. His thumb caressed the heated cheek a couple of times and then Miles kissed him on the brow. Mike felt the temperature rise and he was sure he had blushed because Miles was now looking at him pretty amused and with a grin on his face.

Miles didn't say a thing about it and they had resumed their singing; as the gig was getting to an end, Miles took out his phone and told Mike they needed to take a selfie so they wouldn't forget this night. Miles took a couple of pictures and, at some point, Mike kissed him on the cheek again so Miles decided to turn his face too and meet Mike's lips. They had laughed and then, without saying anything, they pressed their lips together and took a picture. They weren't paying attention to the gig anymore; they checked the picture and they both decided to post it on their IG account.

Before leaving the venue and attending the QOTSA's party, they stopped to get a drink . Mike was doing his best to entertain Miles and keep him away from too much alcohol and Miles was trying to convince himself that he deserved to be happy, with or without Alex. It was now clear that Mike had a crush on him and even if he felt flattered and was enjoying his attention, he was still debating if it was a good idea to let himself go completely. Because one thing was kissing someone and a completely different thing was sleeping with the mentioned someone and he was sure that he hadn't mistaken Mike's signals.

Mike and Miles danced and drank, sang and talked, hugged and held hands and, at some point, they went out to smoke and take a breath of fresh air. After a while Mike decided to be brave and given the fact that they were alone, he approached Miles for a kiss. He placed his lips on the other's ones and Miles had the gut feeling that this time Mike was not giving him a peck but wanted to give him a real kiss and, in fact, he felt Mike's tongue brushing his lips, demanding entrance. Miles' lips parted almost automatically and a second later they were kissing, a real kiss even if a short one. Mike had pulled away after few seconds to look at Miles with thousands of questions running through his mind. - _Did you want to kiss me too? Am I good enough? Did you enjoy it? Were you thinking at Alex? Do you want me to go on?_ -

Miles was looking at his friend, a cute, little teddy bear with a concerned look in his eyes and, therefore, he did the only thing that would calm the worried man down. He put both his hands on Mike's cheeks, tilted his head a bit an approached his lips. Mike closed his eyes and melted into the kiss; Miles had closed his eyes too and kissed him gently, savouring the taste of his friend's mouth, feeling happy and surprised about the goosebumps on his skin. Mike placed his hands on Miles' hips because he wanted to feel him closer and he was feeling so happy that he was almost smiling into the kiss.

They parted at some point and stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment before Mike leaned against Miles's body until his face was in the crook of Miles' neck. Miles smiled and hugged him and a few seconds later, Mike spoke.

"What if I sleep in your room tonight?" He asked with a bit of hesitation in his voice, silently praying for a positive answer.

"Do you wanna leave now?" Miles asked, trying to hide the nervousness and hoping that Mike wasn't able to hear his heart racing in his chest.

"I have had enough of this party so if you don't mind..."

Five minutes later they were in a taxi, both trying to look relaxed and the usual Miles and Mike as if nothing had happened outside that club.

"Hey let me listen to some of your new stuff, Mi" Mike asked as he rolled the window down to smoke. Miles took his phone out of his pocket and played one of his new tune, singing along with it.

The ride to the hotel had been pretty boisterous. Miles sang a couple of his tunes, with Mike trying to sing along to the few words he could remember; they were smiling and laughing and Miles took another video and put it on his IG stories just to tease his fans who were constantly asking for the release of his album.

Ten minutes later the car pulled over; Miles paid the driver and he followed Mike inside the hotel. They entered the elevator with other people and Miles pressed the tenth floor where his room was. They didn't say a word but they looked in each other's eyes lovingly all the time, both lost in their thoughts. Mike was nervous but extremely happy to sleep with Miles and even if he couldn't say yet that he was in love with him, he knew that he wanted more than a one night stand. He felt attracted to Miles; he wanted to show him his affection and he hoped that Miles would not turn him down at the last moment.

Miles was trying to read Mike's thoughts; he looked pretty smitten and therefore, he was sure that the reason why they were going to sleep together wasn't only lust and that made him feel good because he was tired of being used and then put on a shelf like Alex was regularly doing. Obviously, he hadn't forgotten that Alex existed and obviously, he hadn't stopped being in love with him but he hadn't felt this good in ages. It had been a great feeling having Mike showing appreciation for him, being for once the object of someone's attention. He was always doing his best to please Alex in the attempt to make him happy but, maybe, it was time to think about his own happiness. Few hours or days of happiness with Alex weren't enough to make him forget months and years of misery because of his behaviour. He didn't know what he was feeling for Mike but nobody had ever captured his attention like that; nobody had ever distracted him from Alex to the point of thinking of giving him a chance and that meant something.

The door of the hotel room closed behind them; Miles went to the minibar and opened it searching for something to drink. He took out the little bottles and poured the liquid in two glasses, handing one to Mike. They made a toast and emptied the glasses, and Mike was happy that Miles was still pretty sober so he would remember this night and he would give them a chance.

Things started out pretty slow, a bit shy from Mike's part and Miles felt Mike's uncertainty. Miles didn't know if Mike was nervous because he hadn't done it before or because they were friends or because he knew that he was still in love with Alex; probably it was all three and he decided to make things easier for him making the first move.

Miles kissed Mike as his fingers slowly undid the buttons of Mike's shirt, giving both some time to think about what was going to happen. Mike didn't give Miles any sign that he wanted him to stop; the man had imagined Miles being the type that would rip his clothes off but he was happy that he was being gently and caring. Mike decided that he had to show Miles that he was sure of what he wanted so, holding his gaze, he undid the buttons of his shirt taking it off his body. He then went to the buckle before he undid the pants and before taking them off, he kissed him. When they parted, Miles got rid of Mike's shirt and pants and they were now standing in front of each other wearing only their boxers-briefs.

They kissed, slowly moving towards the bed; they both crawled on it and they resumed kissing, their hands roaming on each other's body, a thin layer of fabric separating them. Miles was on top but then, Mike had rolled the other one on the mattress, grinding his hips against Miles', making them moan and getting hard. At some point, Mike broke the kiss and pulled away, placing his legs on Miles' side, straddling him. The darkness in the room was making him feel comfortable enough to take charge for a while and he put his hands on Miles' chest, moving them down on his abs, feeling the muscles contracting under his touch. He bent forward and kissed him before moving down to his neck, making Miles moan in appreciation before his lips moved on his chest and lower. He got rid of Miles' boxer-briefs and he was about to give his attention to Miles’ cock when Miles dragged him close to him.

"You'd better not do that if I am gonna top you," Miles said, still suspecting that Mike hadn't done this before or had done it only a very few times and, therefore, he would be pretty tight around him. "Otherwise it's okay," he went on but Mike rolled on his back, clearly signaling to him that he would be the bottom. Miles pulled down Mike's briefs and then, he gave his attention to his lips and neck before moving down to his groin. Mike's breath was already ragged when Miles slowly licked his length and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a moan when Miles took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around his tip a couple of times before letting him go. He then moved between his legs, bending them and began to kiss the inner thigh.

Miles then moved upwards, his warm lips teasing the lower belly, stomach and chest before returning to Mike's neck and approaching his ear.

"Did you already do this?" Miles whispered in a gently tone, hoping not to sound too indelicate.

"Of course I've already did it!" was Mike's quick retort, afraid that Miles would change his mind and call it a day. Miles chuckled as Mike couldn't see his face and he decided to tease the poor man and make him confess the truth.

"Then we're gonna have some fun," Miles said, staring at Mike with a devilish look and a grin on his face; Mike frowned and a second later, Miles pinned his friend rather harshly on the mattress and then, he bit his neck.

"Okay, okay; I did it just a couple of times and it was long ago," Mike hurried to say a bit embarrassed and Miles chuckled in front of him now, making Mike blush.

"You're so cute when you blush," Miles murmured and he didn't give Mike the time to say anything because his lips covered Mike's for a loud kiss.

"Stop making fun of me!" Mike said in a serious tone and he rolled Miles on his back, pinning him down to the mattress and looking at him with a tough look.

"And you're even more cute when you are mad," Miles said looking at him with such a lovely smile that Mike's hold on him got weak and his mouth crashed on Miles'.

Miles wrapped his arms around Mike's body and they shared a slow, soft, sweet kiss. Miles' long, slender fingers ran down the other's spine until they reached the crack of Mike's buttocks and then, ran back upwards before Miles put both his hands on Mike's hips and pressed the other's body against himself, making Mike moan into his mouth. Miles was enjoying the whole thing more than he had imagined and now he hugged Mike tightly, his body so close that he could feel Mike's racing heartbeat against him.

Miles rolled Mike on the mattress and he left the bed for a moment; Mike knew that the moment had arrived and felt a bit nervous but Miles had clearly showed him that he cared a lot so he told himself to relax because that would help him not to get hurt. When Miles was back in bed with the lube and a condom, Mike was lying on his stomach. Miles popped the cap open, put some liquid on his fingers and laid down next to Mike. The younger man turned to face Miles and threw a leg on the other's body; Miles reached Mike's entrance and carefully pushed his fingers inside. Mike stifled a cry against Miles' shoulder and went rigid, and Miles could feel him tighten around his fingers. He moved them slowly as Mike looked uncomfortable and he searched for Mike's lips to kiss them and distract him. After a while Mike relaxed and Miles added another finger, doing his best to prepare him properly and then, he began to search for the right spot to hit, making Mike gasp loudly the moment he found it. Miles repeated the gesture, feeling Mike's body trembling and he did it again one more time before pulling his fingers out. Mike was panting heavily and while Miles was busy ripping the condom wrapper, he moved on his stomach again and then, he lifted his ass up while his fingers were already clutching the sheets. Miles swallowed at the sight; he put the condom and some lube on himself and then, he placed his hands on Mike's hips positioning himself. Mike felt equally nervous and impatient and he pushed his ass back to let Miles know he was ready and Miles pushed in, finding a lot of resistance. Mike had tried his best to suppress a cry against the pillow while his fingers were holding the sheets in a tight grip. Miles moved one of his hand from the man's hips to the back, moving it gently in a soothing gesture before trying to push a bit more inside. Mike was in pain; it had been more than a year since the last time and it was more painful than he remembered but he didn't want Miles to stop. He tried to relax and when Miles felt he was a little less tense, he slightly pulled back to push inside a bit more, repeating the movement until he was almost fully inside of him.

"Are you okay?" Miles asked gently, bending over to kiss Mike's back and Mike's heart melted.

"Yes," Mike murmured so Miles put his hands on Mike's hips again and began to move slowly, still feeling the man tight around him. Mike was saying something he couldn't understand, probably cursing because he was in pain and Miles did his best to be careful in his movements and not hurt him.

"Say my name, Mike. I need to feel some love," Miles said as he kept caressing Mike's back with one hand; he didn't want this just being a ten minute fuck and he was afraid it would end up like that as Mike had chosen to put himself into that position.

Mike was surprised by Miles' words and he turned his head to look at him.

"Miles... it can be more than just a one night stand if you want. Actually, I'd like it to be more, " Mike said and Miles was surprised by his words and the sweet look in the man's eyes. He pulled out slowly and flipped Mike, laying him down on the mattress on his back. The man didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing and was looking at Miles a little worried and confused.

"Do you really mean that?" Miles asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, I mean it."

Miles was hovering above him holding Mike's gaze, and then, he inched closer to approach Mike's lips for a long, passionate kiss. Before entering the man again, Miles decided to put some more lube on himself and then, looking straight into Mike's eyes, he pushed inside of him gently. Miles felt that the man was more comfortable now but he didn't move until Mike smiled at him saying he was okay. Miles began to thrust slowly, filling him to the hilt, almost pulling out before pushing in again. They locked eyes and shared smiles, feeling a connection that Miles hadn't expected to feel. Mike was moving his hips now, letting him slide even deeper and Miles stopped a second before thrusting into him again; he shifted Mike's hips a bit to find a better angle and when he thrusted into him in one, fast movement, Mike let out a loud moan of pleasure. Miles smiled and almost didn't let Mike recover from the good feeling and hit the spot again, feeling his own cock tingling with pleasure. Mike looked in ecstasy and Miles suspected he hadn't had such great sex before so he told himself to hold it back and let Mike enjoy it as much as possible.

"Do it again, please," Mike almost pleaded and Miles bent over to kiss him before resuming moving in and out, making Mike moan loudly, almost sure that he would be able to make him cum without even touching him.

It had been strange to kiss a man that wasn't Alex and now it was strange to have someone else moaning beneath him; Miles had never imagined he'd be that comfortable holding Mike's gaze while he was thrusting into him. Mike's face was showing pure bliss and the whole thing felt damn good for Miles as well to the point that he really had to make an effort not to come, doing his best to make it last as long as he could.

"This is so good, Miles" Mike whispered almost out of breath and Miles was feeling happy that he was not having just some petty sex in the attempt to forget Alex. What was happening between them was unexpected and he wanted it to be special, especially after what Mike had told to him. Maybe it could be the beginning of something that would change his life for good. Miles bent over to kiss Mike and he loved the way Mike was kissing him back, the way his hands moved down on his back and cupped his buttocks before roaming on his back again. Miles left Mike's lips and pulled away, almost exiting him and then, he thrusted deeper sending Mike to the edge.

"Miles," Mike whispered while his eyes went shut for a second; "I think I am-" and the man hadn't been able to finish his sentence.

"You're so beautiful," Miles said as he wrapped his fingers around Mike's cock. As soon as he felt Mike clenching around him, Miles felt like he couldn't hold it back anymore but he wanted Mike to come first and he waited until he did it. Mike came with Miles name on his lips and after that, Miles put both his hands on Mike's hips and with just one deep thrust, he came too. Miles gave a few more thrusts while Mike was still panting heavily and then, he collapsed on the other man's chest. Miles rested his head in the crook of Mike's neck and Mike hugged Miles tightly.  
Their breathing slowed at some point and Miles was now placing little kisses on Mike's neck while the man was running his fingers through Miles' long hair. They laid there like that enjoying the intimacy and the cuddles and then, Miles pulled off.

"What a mess," he said with a chuckle as he locked down to their sticky bellies. "Stay here."

Miles left the bed and headed to the bathroom while Mike took in the sight of Miles' naked body disappearing into the other room. He sighed heavily and put both his hands on his face, hiding a huge grin. He couldn't believe what had happened and, most of all, how it had happened. How Miles had looked at him, had kissed him, had made love to him and had taken care of him. Miles noticed the smile and couldn't help but feeling pleased to be the reason for that happy face. Miles approached the bed and knelt down next to Mike then, he cleaned the mess on his body before laying down next to him.

"Everything okay?" Miles asked.

"Everything is perfect," Mike replied and he turned towards Miles to kiss him.

"I know it's pretty stupid to say this but... wow, it's been amazing," he murmured into Miles ear.

"Next time it is gonna be better," Miles said with a huge grin and it was his turn to shut the other up with a kiss.

"I don't know if I am more happy that there will be a next time or because it's gonna be better," Mike murmured with satisfaction.

"Hum...yes, it's pretty difficult to decide but it cannot be better if there won't be a next time so you should be happy for the first," Miles said with a chuckle.

"And are you happy?" Mike asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Of course I am," Miles replied with a sweet smile. They locked eyes for a moment and then, Miles spoke again. "There's a nice bathtub in the bathroom, why don't we talk there?"

Five minutes later, Miles and Mike were inside the bathtub. Miles was supposed to keep Mike in his arms and cuddle him but it ended up with Mike's chest pressed against Miles' back and the man holding Miles in his arms.  
When they went to bed, though, it was Miles turn to keep the other in a safe, warm hug while they were talking, relaxing and getting ready to drift into sleep. 

At some point Miles' phone buzzed insistently on the nightstand next to him and Miles decided to ignore it.

"Maybe you should check," Mike said as messages kept arriving, illuminating the dark room.

"I am sure it's nothing important," Miles replied, keeping caressing Mike's back. After a few seconds of silence, the buzzing resumed.

"Sure you don't want to check? I am okay if you do it," Mike said and lifted his head up to look at Miles' face.

"I already know who's writing forgetting that it is the dead of the night here, and I am not going to waste my time replying," Miles said pretty resolutely.

"I didn't know you were a psychic... Do you know what I am thinking right now?"

"Of course I know," Miles replied and rolled Mike on his back to shut him up with a kiss.

"I wasn't thinking about that but it's okay," Mike said with a chuckle.

"I know it's Alex; someone probably showed him the picture I put on my account and he suddenly remembered I existed. First he got mad, then he got scared and after that he felt guilty so now he's trying to contact me. It's always like that when I give my attention to someone else. Maybe I should not have posted the picture."

"So why did you do it anyway?"

"Because we were cute and I looked happy. I didn't do it to make him jealous or anything like that," Miles hurried to explain.

"I know. I posted it for the same reason; we were cute and you looked happy. Did you expect we would be here together when you posted that picture?"

"Yes and no. Yes because you behaved like you wanted me so bad and no because during the past fifteen years I have had many girlfriends, several one night stands with women but Alex has been the only man I have slept with so...I was pretty sure I would turn your offer down at the last minute."

"Well, this makes me feel even happier," Mike said and it was his turn to roll on top of Miles and kiss him. Messages resumed disturbing the quiet and Mike parted.

"Alex is not the only one who is in the UK right now; maybe it is your mom or some of your friends who have something important to tell you."

"It's Alex, I know him too well and I don't want to leave your body to reach the phone for something I already know."

"I am ready to pay for my mistake if I am wrong," Mike said defiantly, and Miles looked at him with a grin.

"If it's Alex, -and I know it is- you're gonna do what I told you not to do before," Miles said with a smirk.

"It's deal; it's not a bad punishment for me, you know..."

"I am happy to hear it. Get your mouth ready, baby " Miles said, placing him on the mattress and stretching his arm to reach the phone. He didn't look at the display and he handed the device to Mike.

"You really want me to check?"

"I already know who wrote and what he wrote."

Mike turned the display on and well, it was showing Alex's messages.

"I bet there is _-Hey, Miles, Mi,Mi? Sorry Mi-_ repeated a dozen times than he probably went on writing _-you busy?-_ or _-tell me you're not drunk-_. Given the fact I haven't answered, he had probably written _-Mi, what are you doing, I am sorry I was busy before, are you still at the party? I wanna see you. How about you face time me? I miss you, Mi call me back when you can, I miss you-_ " Miles said, reporting a list of sentences he knew by heart.

"95% correct" Mike said.

"Turn off that bloody phone and pay your debt," Miles said as he lifted the sheets and smiled with satisfaction and anticipation of what was about to happen.

*

The morning after Mike woke up and looked down at the arm that was holding his body in a soft embrace. He couldn't help but let a big smile light up his face as he realized that Miles was still spooning him, and it felt so good that he didn't want to leave the bed for any reason. Unfortunately they had to leave Las Vegas in less than eight hours and who knows when they would meet again. Miles had forgotten Alex for one night and had looked inclined to do it also in the future but Mike knew it would be pretty difficult to get rid of Alex's ghost. Miles would be vulnerable once he was in L.A. without him and would probably end up seeing Turner again and sleeping with him again. As soon as these thoughts showed up, the smile on his face disappeared. It was hard to face the truth; yesterday night everything looked perfect and he had dared to dream of Miles as his partner in life but now everything looked hard to do, almost impossible. He took Miles' hand in his and closed his eyes letting out a sigh.

Miles had woken up when Mike had taken his hand and had interlaced their fingers; he opened his eyes and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Good morning, stranger. What's your name?" he asked, clearly making fun of Mike.

"My name's Mike. We met at the gig...do you remember?"

"Turn around so I can check if I remember you," Miles went on, and Mike rolled on his side to face Miles.

"Oh yes, you are that sexy, pretty guy that eye fucked me from the stage," Miles said and he kissed the man in front of him. Mike melted in the kiss, his sad thoughts already forgotten and he threw one arm around Miles to pull him closer.

"It's a pity we won't be together tomorrow morning," Mike said as they parted.

"Who said we won't?"

"We're both leaving this evening."

"I could decide to follow you for another couple of days," Miles said giving him such a heated look that Mike was feeling himself getting hard. "I can be your fan boy and you can bring me to your room after the next gig...what do you think?" Miles said with a sexy and low tone of voice that almost killed Mike.

"Hum, let me check...Miles, right?" Mike asked while he pulled away to cast a glance to the man in front of him. He lifted the sheets and run his fingers along his chest and abs looking straight into Miles' eyes as if he still had to make a decision.

"Yes, my name is Miles. Do I need to do something to convince you to accept my offer?" Miles went on, trying his best to not laugh.

"I am honoured to have a groupie," Mike said as he took Miles' chin into his hand and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

"So, what does a rock star do on a Sunday morning?" Miles asked still playing his part.

"I am afraid you didn't fall for a big rock star... I do not have a personal jet to bring you to some cool place eating some cool food for breakfast," Mike replied. "I usually call room service and have breakfast in bed watching TV or listening to music so...maybe after that we could just lay here cuddling, being lazy, falling asleep again and-"

"It's perfect," Miles said placing a kiss on Mike's brow. "Pick up the phone; I am hungry."

Mike ordered breakfast, trying his best to speak without moaning given the fact that Miles was kissing and biting his neck because he was a little bitch and a fucking tease; as soon as he ended the call though, he pinned Miles to the mattress and began to kiss him rather passionately, rolling his hips against the man's body, getting their cocks harder each passing second.

"Mike, they are going to bring breakfast anytime so you'd better move faster," Miles said but Mike didn't show any interest in doing that and, a second later, someone knocked on the door.

"This is your room, Miles" Mike said rolling away, gesturing to him that he had to get up and keep the boner hidden from the waiter.

"You're gonna pay for it," Miles said getting up and walking to the bathroom to get the bathrobe. They knocked again and Miles shouted - _I am coming_ \- making Mike laugh. 

 

 

As there was only one bathrobe available, Mike had had to pick a pair of briefs and t-shirt from Miles' suitcase, but they had soon disappeared once they were back in bed after breakfast. Miles' cuddles had turned Mike on pretty quickly and it didn't take too long before they found themselves hard again and eager to make love again.

"Miles...I am afraid I can't manage _that_ again," Mike murmured into Miles' ear, his breath already ragged and his heartbeat already quickened. "Any suggestions?" He went on, sure that Miles had plenty of ideas of what to do when you were in bed, naked with a boner.

"Of course," Miles said, parting only for a second, resuming the heated kissing almost immediately while he was pressing Mike's buttocks against himself to get some pleasurable friction. "You on top," he said and Mike was a bit surprised by his words but Miles had already taken the lube and handed it to him so Mike realized that there was no time to waste asking himself if he had understood the situation correctly.

Things hadn't lasted too long and Mike had collapsed on Miles' chest with a stupid smile on his face. Miles was breathing heavily into his ear and was holding him in a tight embrace.

"Miles?" Mike asked as he managed to regain his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," he said and Mike knew he was smiling even if he wasn't looking at him. He then lifted his head off his shoulder and looked at Miles that was still smiling and looked happy. Mike kissed Miles doing his best to make him feel how much he loved him because yes, maybe it was too early to say it out loud but he knew that he was feeling something special for him. He parted from Miles' lips at some point and, unwillingly, pulled out leaving the other's body. He got up and went to the bathroom; it was his turn to get rid of the condom and take care of Miles after cleaning himself a bit. He went back to Miles and cleaned the mess on his belly , giving appreciation to his sculpted abs and Miles was looking at him feeling something that was a mixture of gratitude, happiness and love and he couldn't help but think that Mike was what he had always dared to dream about. He was sure that they would do well together because they would be on the same level in their relationship; they'd both be happy to give their attention to the other and they 'd both be worthy of receiving it. With this feeling of pure bliss and fulfillment, Miles had drifted into sleep almost immediately and Mike had kept him in his arms, enjoying the contact of their naked bodies, his hand caressing his back while his mind couldn't help but wonder about their future.

It was early afternoon when they finally woke up. Mike had been the first and while waiting for Miles to open his eyes, he had checked his phone. The picture posted on his IG account had got more than twenty three thousand likes and he couldn't help but let a smile appear on his face. He didn't bother to check the hundreds of comments left even if he had looked at some of them, and he asked himself what had happened on Miles' account. He went to check and the picture had received lots of likes too, obviously, but the comments were more than he had expected. He was torn between reading them or ignoring them, knowing that most of the people would be pretty surprised to see him _cheating_ on Alex. Because yes, Alex and Miles were supposed to be just friends -even if they weren't always able to behave like that- and even if they both had never admitted anything and had given proof of being in relationships with women, half of their fandom knew that they were lovers. Mike decided not to read any comments and began to think about them. What would Miles do now? What would he do? He had always thought that his private life had to stay private but right now, he wanted to scream to the world how happy he was because of Miles. Nonetheless, it was better to see what would happen and he would talk about that with Miles but of one thing he was sure, he would never pretend to be in a relationship with someone who wasn't his actual partner.

Miles finally opened one eye, soon followed by the other, and nuzzled his face into Mike's neck.

"How long before we have to pack and leave?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Two hours; we can still relax for a while," Mike said, getting rid of his phone and giving his full attention to Miles.

"Were you checking our picture?" Miles asked curiously and worried at the same time.

"Yes."

"I bet there are only nice comments on your profile or at least most of them are nice," Miles said, implying that things would probably be the opposite on his own account.

"I didn't check comments and you should not do it either."

"Yeah, I know. But I would end up doing it anyway so better to know immediately what's going on and decide what to do.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want hundreds of comments showing Alex's name under our picture, especially because it's more than _a picture_ ; it's a moment to remember and it's just _our_ moment," Miles said, and picked up the phone turning it on.

As already expected, there were many unfortunate comments about Alex, and given his previous thoughts, and the fact that he wanted to avoid hearing Alex complaining about their fans' opinions, he decided to remove it because the picture would stay in Mike's account anyway.

 

*Ten months later*

Mike walked in the bedroom and smiled looking at Miles curled up under the duvet, the only thing that he could see of him was his hair. He crawled onto the bed, laid above the covers and spooned him, throwing an arm around the body carefully hidden under the covers.

"Miiiiiles" Mike whispered softly into Miles' ear, placing also a little kiss on it. Miles murmured something unintelligible and didn't dare neither to open his eyes nor move and Mike slightly shook him.

"Miles come on; it's time to get up!" Mike insisted, and he couldn't help but kissing Miles' neck as his messy hair had left that part uncovered and very tempting for his lips.

"It's freezing cold out there; it's also cold in here to be honest. We need to buy a new duvet, the type they use in Siberia or places like that," he went on complaining. "Otherwise you have to stay under the covers next to me until it's time to get up. Why the hell did you leave me here alone and cold?"

Mike rolled his eyes and then laughed; he didn't bother to hide either of his gestures because Miles whining and complaining about the excessive cold like a hysterical Hollywood diva, was really hilarious.

"I got up to prepare breakfast, honey. I should get rewarded, not scolded," Mike said feigning irritation.

"I can't feel my feet anymore and I am shivering at the idea of getting out of here," Miles went on and Mike sighed.

"So you have already regretted moving back to the UK? The place of your birth that made your dreams of being a musician come true... the place of birth of your amazing boyfriend...how ungrateful you are. I thought you were happy to live here with me but it's clear that you're not," Mike said with a frown and a pout on his face. Miles turned to look at him and he couldn't help but melt.

"Of course I didn't regret moving here, but I cannot get used to this fucking cold. I can't believe I've lived here for so many years."

"Living in L.A. turned you into a wimp! Honestly I don't know if I still love you, Miles." Mike said in a serious tone and keeping a straight face.

"Nooooo you cannot stop loving me! And I am still your cool, tough English rock star, baby!" Miles said but Mike was still looking at him feigning that he was still debating if to dismiss him or not. "And nobody loves you as much as I do, baby" Miles went on, and bravely put his arms out from the duvet to catch Mike by his waist and pull him close for a kiss.

"I don't know, Kane."

"Look, I am challenging death," Miles said as he pushed the duvet away and exposed his naked body to the cold temperature of the room.

"Hum, a real superhero!" Mike said chuckling, as he looked at Miles hurrying to jump into his Adidas tracksuit while cursing at the British winter.

They both walked towards the kitchen and when they arrived, a big smile lit up Miles' face and his heart made a flip in his chest.

"So you remembered it also this month," Miles said happily as he looked at the plate filled with ten heart shaped pancakes.

"Of course I remembered! I am offended that you thought that I would forget it! I am counting down the days for the big one," Mike exclaimed, and Miles asked for forgiveness with a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you, Mike."

"I love you, Miles. It's been ten beautiful months."

Miles smiled and went to pick up his phone; he took a picture of the plate, and then posted it with the caption ~ _10 months done, 2 left. Hundreds yet to come_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
